Promises
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Toby made a promise with Happy. When he breaks it she leaves the team. One night he receives a call from her and figures out she is in trouble. When he saves her will she forgive him? Will she come back? Going to be two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Happy POV:

Have you ever wondered how the person you trust the most can't keep one single promise. A promise you made with them for their own good. Toby promised me that he would stop gambling. I said if he did I would leave. I told him I could not be around someone that betrayed me. He said he would keep it because he never wanted me to leave. People always say drugs and alcohol are why people don't have friends or there family doesn't talk to them. Well it's not just that it is gambling too.

I thought it was true. I let my guard down just a little and believed him. I shouldn't have though because he lost his whole paycheck and had nowhere to go. He came to me and I left. If he really was my friend he wouldn't have broken the promise. I never trusted anyone, he was just like me and I trusted him. Toby was my friend, he was always there for me. I will never go to him again.

After I lost his friendship I became depressed. I didn't even know he meant that much to me. I always though our friendship was the kind that is just kind of there. When your not quiet sure why your friends yet you know all to well. The more I became depressed the weirder I got. I would wake up at weird hours of the night and just go walk around for hours at a time.

Today was not an exception. I had waken up at about midnight with only an hour of sleep. I changed and started to walk. I was so immersed in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed where I was. The same thoughts filled my mine. "Where is he? Does he miss me? Is he worried. Did he stop gambling?" By the time I had pulled myself out of my thoughts I was in the worst part of LA. There were bars all around me and they weren't the good ones. They had the aggressive people that were always killing people.

As I tried to just keep walking I heard someone whistle at me. I instinctively turned around to see a man twice my size.

"Wanna have some fun with me?" He asks

"No" I flatly state.

I try to continue walking but he grabs my arm. I do the first thing that comes to mind "self defense". I raise my fist and punch him in the face. His expression is shocked, but quickly turns to anger. I know I am going to get hurt. Why do I always get into fights with people bigger than me?

"Oh so the little kitty has claws, well I like it." He tells me. A smirk plays in his lips. I would love to slap it right off, but I know better. If I did I would surely get myself killed.

"Leave me alone" I growl at him.

"If you just cooperate this will be so much easier."

"Isn't that word a little to big for you to know?" I ask him sarcastically. As the last word leaves my mouth he pushes me up against the wall. I hear my phone beep, but don't think anything of it.

"Please don't hurt me" I beg.

"If you hadn't insulted me you wouldn't be in this situation, now would you?" He asks.

I brace myself for what is going to happen. He hits me in the stomach and in the face. I fall to the ground with tears streaming down my face. Slowly everything turns black.

Toby POV:

I am siting at my desk reading a book. I hear my phone go off and look to see who is calling. The caller id says Happy. Why is she calling me at one in the morning? Why am I still up reading at one in the morning. I slowly pick up my phone and accept the call.

"Hey" I say into the phone. After a minute I don't hear anything. Then I hear it, her voice it sounds panicked. She is talking to someone. I can only hear a few words. From what I can hear it seems like she is in trouble. As I try to decipher what is going on the line goes dead.

I grab my keys and jump in my truck. The man she was talking to seemed hostile. That means he was drinking. So eliminate anywhere that doesn't have a bar. Next she probably didn't have her motorcycle so it has to be in walking distance. I know where she is it has to be downtown LA.

I drive probably breaking the speed limit, but I don't care. I have to make sure she is ok. Within minutes I am in downtown LA. I search street after street looking for her. I see someone laying on the ground in an alley. Worry washes over me as I realize it's her. I rush over to her to find her with a black eye.

She seems to have passed out and I can't take her to the hospital. So I do the only other thing I can. I give her mouth to mouth. Her eyes slowly start to open. Her eyes look soft and caring. When she sees me her expression changes to thankful and mad. It is a strange combination.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me. Her voice is barely above a whisper.

"Helping you" I tell her.

"I don't need your help" She says. Why is she so stubborn?

"You kind of do, if I hadn't come to find you, you could have been seriously injured." I state in a matter of fact tone.

"How did you know I was here?" She asks.

"You accidentally called me and figured you needed help. So I came here." I tell her. She looks at me slightly shocked at the fact I figured it all out with just one little phone call.

"Why did you come?" She asks me. Is she that oblivious because I feel like I am being extremely obvious. She stands up and brushes the dirt off of herself. She looks up at me waiting for me to speak.

"I wanted to help you" I tell her. Not to mention that I am in love with you and you leaving broke me.

"Why?" She asks

"Do you really want to know?" I ask and she nods her head.

I take a deep breath and precede. "I love you and since you left I haven't been the same and I couldn't bare the thought of you getting hurt." I tell her. I look at her face hoping to see some sort of emotion. All emotion is gone from her face.

"Do you really mean that?" she questions.

"Yes" is all I can say. I slowly lean down and she leans up. We meet in the middle in a slow loving kiss.

"I love you too" She tells me.

"Does this mean you'll come back to the team then?" I ask her hoping she will say yes.

**There is going to be one more chapter. I hope to update soon. I really hope you liked it. PM me or review. I would love to know what you think of it. ~H~**


	2. Chapter 2

Happy POV: 

"I'll come back under one condition." I tell him.

"What is it?" He asks in a rushed voice.

"You never drink or gamble again. You have to promise. If you break it I will never be able to trust you let alone forgive you ever again." I state. I can't keep putting up with this. The more this happens the more it messes with my emotions.

Every time he came back drunk it was like a completely different person. He would be brutally honest and hurt peoples feelings. What was even worse was what he would tell me. He was always saying how in love with me he was. After a while my tough exterior started to fade. Then my real emotions came out. I didn't want drunk Toby to see this. I wanted the real Toby who would be able to remember what he told me.

"I promise I won't drink or gamble ever again" He tells me. I almost smile at those words. I resist the urge and just nod.

"Can we go now?" I ask. I don't feel comfortable here.

"Sure" he says.

"Can I ask you something?" Toby questions as we get into his truck.

"What is it?" I ask

"Well you know everything we said back there, I meant it. I was wondering if maybe you would be my girlfriend?" He asks as he pulls out into the traffic.

"Yes, but you can't keep secrets from me. I don't want our relationships based on lies." I tell him.

"Okay" he says.

We sit in silence for awhile till he reaches over. He grabs my hand and holds it the whole time. I can feel the electricity coursing through my veins. I was always skeptical about relationships and it is no different now. As much as I want it to last it just won't. None of my relationships work out.

When they would start to get close I pushed them away. I will end up doing the same even if I don't do it intentionally. Everyone talks about happily ever after. It might happen for them, but not me. My life is to messed up to have a happily ever after.

Toby pulls up outside his apartment. Before I have time to question why he didn't take me home his lips are on mine. It's suddenly very clear why were here. We break apart and rush up to his apartment. Everything happens in a blur. The last thing I remember is falling asleep with Toby's arms around me.

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes. I try to move, but am unable due to the arms wrapped tightly around me. All the events form last night rush back to me. I would usually regret my decisions, but this time I don't.

I'm not sure how, but in one night he got me to let my guard down. I felt comfortable with him by my side. I'm not sure what is going to happen now. This isn't how I predicted it would happen. I should have know Toby was different. This wouldn't turn out like the rest of my relationships. The worst part is I don't know if it will end good or bad.

A few months later I am siting in the bathroom of the apartment I share with Toby. I am puking my guts up and he is right beside me. His hand on my back trying to comfort me. I know he hates when people are sick yet he is right beside me.

"Hey babe I think you should go to the doctors." he tells me.

"Why, it's probably just the flu." I say

"Please for me" He begs.

"Fine" I give in.

A few days later I am sitting in the doctors office. Toby is at the warehouse working in a project. He insisted on coming. I told him I would be fine and left. The doctor does some test and says he will call me with the result in a few hours.

As I enter scorpion I notice everyone doing there separate projects. Sylvester and Ralph are playing chess while Paige and Walter talk about the new project. Toby sits at his desk reading a new book. I walk over to my desk and put my bag down. I start to work on the bike I'm rebuilding. I want to finish it by today. All I have to do if fix a few things here and there. Not much left to do, it should only take about an hour or two.

As I am working I here someones phone go off. I look up to see Toby walking out of the room talking on his cell phone. He looks upset, probably nothing though. I continue to work till the pain is to much. As I stand up I notice Toby still hasn't returned. I grab my phone and see I have a message from the doctors office.

As I listen to the message I want to cry. This can't be happening to me. Not know, just as my life was normal something had to happen. It could have been anything else and it wouldn't be this bad. This is going to ruin my life. I know it wasn't intentional, but I don't know if I can do this. This was not part of my life plan. I need to tell Toby, we promised we wouldn't keep secrets. Even as much as I don't want to tell him I have to.

As he walks in I go over to him. I open my mouth to talk and he cuts me off.

"Happy I need to tell you something and you might not be thrilled about it." He says. The possibilities fill my brain. He is going to break up with me when I need him the most. I bet he found someone better. Of course he did everyone is better than me.

"Okay go ahead" I say. I try to keep my voice steady as I talk. Tears fill my eyes as he starts to talk.

"My ex fiance called and she said she wants me back." He tells me. I knew it he is ending it to be with her. He loves her and not me. I was just his rebound to forget about her.

I can't take it any more and run. I end up back at our apartment. Why did we have to move in together, it was such a good idea at the time. Who knew our perfect relationship would end like this. When I need Toby the most he is leaving me. I need support in my life and I clearly don't have it any more.

I walk in the bedroom and lock the door. I start to cry not even trying to hold it back. I just sit on the floor thinking of all the possibilities. Toby eventually knocks on the door.

"Happy we need to talk" he says.

"There is nothing to talk about" I yell

"Why are you so upset?" he asks.

"When I need you the most you decide to leave me" I growl. The tears start to subside as anger builds up. He grabs a key to the door and walks in.

"I am never leaving you, what else is wrongs? You don't usually react this way." He says.

All I do is hand him my phone. He looks at the screen showing a message from the doctor. He slowly clicks the play button and the doctors voice fills the room.

"Ms. Quinn the test results have come back. You're pregnant, it seems that you are about a month along. I would highly suggest you schedule an appointment to check the health of your new baby. Have a nice day, bye."

The phone goes silent and I look over at Toby. He looks shocked at the news. It then turns to happiness. He is taking this so much better than I thought he would.

"I am never leaving you two" He says placing a hand in my stomach. I still can't believe there is a person growing inside of me. It is kind if creepy if you think about it.

"Were going to be a family."He says. He is completely happy with this.

"Yeah" I say.

**Thanks for reading. I want everyone to review if you think it should be a boy or girl, names, and if it should be more than one. I really hope you liked it. I write because it is fun so if you don't like it I don't care. I love the support you give me and my stories. I can't wait to post chapter three. The more reviews with names the faster I will be able to update. Once again thanks for reading. ~H~**


End file.
